Un sueño hecho realidad - ONE SHOT Dramione
by DoppelgangerUY
Summary: Hermione desde que se había separado de Ronald se siente muy sola. Ella sabia mejor que nadie que esa relación no iba a ninguna parte. Extrañaba esos besos con olor a cigarrillo y el silbido matutino luego de una noche de pasión, pero algo estaba por cambiar. #DramioneLovers


_**Declaimer**_ _: Adaptación de la mini historia de "Un sueño hecho realidad" por Malina W, los nombres de los personajes como saben, no me pertenecen sino a la fantástica J.K Rowling._

 **H** ermione desde que se había separado de Ronald se sentía muy sola. No podía creer que todo hubiese acabado. Aunque ella sabia mejor que nadie que esa relación no iba a ninguna parte no podía desacostumbrarse al suave toque de las expertas manos de Ronald sobre su piel, extrañaba esos besos con olor a cigarrillo y el silbido matutino luego de una noche de pasión.

Eran muchos los problemas, Ronald estaba frustrado no conseguía lo que deseaba y veía que sus sueños se alejaban cada vez más, Hermione por su parte había logrado todo lo que se proponía y más; vivía del arte, disfrutaba de montar una exposición diferente cada día en su galería y era reconocida en el ámbito. Ronald no podía superar el éxito de Hermione, su carrera musical se reducía a tocar su vieja guitarra en bares de mala muerte y sentirse cada día más lejos de su meta: convertirse en un gran artista. Adicional, por si fuera poco, Ronald se debilito y su espíritu recurrió a las drogas para escapar de la realidad y de las drogas paso a la infidelidad y después al robo, hasta que Hermione no pudo soportar más, hizo su maleta y se fue.

Ya habían pasado seis meses desde ese triste adiós, Ronald trato de comunicarse con ella, pero ella le dijo que ya su momento había pasado y que le agradecía los buenos recuerdos, que la dejara marchar cuando aun conservaba un poco de amor por él; simplemente no quería odiarlo y lo estaba empezando a hacer. Hermione consiguió un sitio cerca de la galería que administraba, bebió mucho vino, lloro muchas noches y sólo con sus manos lleno el vacío que había dejado Ronald. Muchas noches toco su sexo en busca de placer y consuelo, explotando en orgasmos solitarios que luego compartía con la luna y un cigarro en el balcón. A pesar de todo, de su soledad, de la añoranza, Hermione sabía que había hecho lo correcto. ella pensaba que el amor no tocaría su puerta, que simplemente para ella no había final feliz y campanas, pero esa noche todo empezó a cambiar; un sueño se haría realidad..

Era un martes algo ajetreado en el trabajo, tenia que supervisar unos cambios estéticos en la galería. Necesita de un equipo de confianza y llamo a su contratista estrella: Harry Potter, lamentablemente él personalmente no se hallaba en la ciudad, pero enviaría a alguien de su confianza literalmente le dijo a Hermione "es joven, pero es creativo te gustará" Ya entrada la noche Hermione organizo la agenda de mañana, confirmo con Harry, la asistencia del nuevo contratista y abrió una botella de vino. Ultimadamente su sueldo acababa en tintos y cigarros, que disfrutaba al caer la noche con su única compañía: la luna.

Por alguna razón se sentía ansiosa, nerviosa; quizás seria la carga de trabajo y las remodelaciones que la tenían un poco alterada. Le dio una ultima bocanada al cigarro y dejo que desapareciera en la oscuridad de la noche al arrojarlo por la ventana, se quitó toda la ropa y se acostó desnuda sobre la cama, boca abajo. De repente sintió un aroma… una mezcla de café y el exótico olor del cacao algo dulce, pero amargo con un toque de menta. Oyó una risa profunda y sexy. Abrió los ojos y lo vio de pie mirando su desnudez a menos de medio metro de la cama, era un hombre alto, fornido no podía ver su rostro, pero no tenía miedo. Su sola presencia le excito. No se movió aun recostada sobre su cama enseñando sus nalgas desnudas iluminadas por la luz de la luna, pregunto: ¿Quién eres? Él no respondió se acercó a ella y paso sus manos callosas sobre su espalda en una caricia que termino bajo sus nalgas, Hermione suspiro. El hombre se quitó la ropa y sólo pudo apreciar su potente erección antes de sentirla sobre ella presionando sus nalgas mientras él besaba su cuello. El hombre frotaba contra su culo su erección potente hasta que por fin la penetro, rítmicamente se movían en una danza de placer. Hermione empujaba frenética su culo con fuerza quería sentir todo el poder de esa polla en su interior. El hombre tocaba sus senos y en pocos minutos se corrieron de placer al unísono. Hermione se sintió venirse, abrió los ojos y su cama estaba llena de su húmeda. No lo podía creer había sido un sueño, pero fue tan vivido y aun sentía el aroma de café, cacao y menta en el aire. Se dio la vuelta en la cama, suspiro y se volvió a dormir.

Sería un día horrible pensó cuando Hermione mientras veía su reloj, era tan tarde que había tenido que saltarse su café matutino… como se le había pasado la hora ¿Por qué el despertador no había sonado?

Aceleró el paso, llevaba en las manos las llaves de la galería empezó a correr y se rompió el tacón de su zapato, soltó una maldición y estuvo a punto de tirarse en el suelo a hacer un berrinche, pero recordó que Draco Malfoy, el contratista tenía que tener más de media hora esperándola. Cuando llego una cuadrilla de hombres musculosos e impaciente esperaban frente a la galería, ella se acerco y antes de que pudiera decir disculpa el aroma golpeo su sensibilidad y la hizo estremecer: cacao, menta y café…

\- Por fin la princesa se digno a aparecer - Dijo una voz sexy y profunda. Hermione volteo y miro con la boca abierta al hombre; era él, el de sus sueños…

\- ¿Quién eres? - Pregunto de manera un poco tonta, como sorprendida. Él tambien retrocedió un paso cuando la vio. Se miraron por largo rato reconociéndose y deseándose, una voz extraña trajo a Hermione y Draco a la realidad "jefe cuando vamos a empezar".

Él la seguía mirando y les dijo a sus hombres: - Tómense el día libre tengo que hacer realidad un sueño – Él la tomo de la mano y entraron a la galería. Ella estaba deseosa por derretirse en sus besos y él no la haría esperar. Apenas cerraron la puerta ella se asió de su cuello y lo beso con pasion, el la tomo de la cintura y la levanto.

Explorando con sus manos callosas su piel bajo la camisa. Poco a poco se fueron desvistiendo y descubriendo, ella adoraba la textura de sus manos sobre su piel y él amó la fragilidad y delicadeza del cuerpo perfecto de Hermione se amaron por largo tiempo y transformaron su sueño en realidad.

 **FIN.**

 **PD: Bellezas, ¿que les pareció para comenzar?.** **Dejen sos reviews, me motivan a continuar haciendo adaptaciones. XO**


End file.
